Senior Skip Day
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: the bad touch trio skip school with a bag of booze. you can only pity ludwig lost in this sonfic. rated M
1. Schoolz Out!

BTT

The sound of laughter filled the small two bedroom apartment as three friends staggered through the door. "Can you imagine the look on old Rome's face when he sees this year's senior prank? I almost wish we could stay to see him blow up when he sees his entire office duct taped shut!" the brown haired Spaniard laughed setting the bag of booze on the living room table.

The blonde Frenchman 'hon hon'd and crashed on the dingy black couch, femininely crossing his long legs. "And when he sees his Amour's thongs stretched over the urinals!"

"he'll just scream our name that Awesome me came up with" the albino German hessed contently as he looted through their booze bag and tossed Francis a bottle of wine and Antonio rum before settling down between the two men on the couch with a can of beer.

Antonio grinned as he chugged down the rum. "This is the best skip day ever. First we prank the school and don't get caught then we don't get carded for this shit! Its perfect." he exclaimed between gulps.

The two others nodded appreciatively as they guzzled their first thing of alcohol as well. Eventually Francis just brought the bag over to the couch, thinking multiple trips would be a buzz killer. "I admit. It's almost as awesome as me." Gilbert said haughtily as he reached for another beer.

"Or that time Tony brought a giant Viking axe to school and swung it around, no?" Francis chuckled snuggling into the couch deeper. When Gilbert nudged the laughing Spaniard he went on: "or when we raised those baby chicks that you got attached to and carried around everywhere."

"Hey! The Gilflock were awesome!" the albino protested loudly remembering his fans fondly.

All three fell into a comfortable silence for a while, just drinking away their stash until it was gone. Sadly, Gilbert was the only one truly hammered. The others were only more than mildly buzzed. Most of their talk was about various idiocies they had done together. Like streaking, carjacking, molesting the Austrian kid from English class, and Gilbert's little brother Ludwig.

The Frenchie looked up with bleary eyes. "Don't you have to pick him up from school?" he asked tossing his bottle onto the floor.

By this time Gilbert was laying in Antonio's lap while the blonde absently leaned over to run a hand up his tee. The Prussian pushed him away half-heartedly. "Kid can get home on his own. He's fine." Gilbert slurred.

The brunette helped pull his shirt up further for the Frenchman to lean down. "You're so mean to him, Gil." he tsked.

"Aw, fuck you guys." the red eyed teen mumbled as Francis crawled between his legs. "And get off me!"

The two other boys grinned devilishly. The Spanish friend pulled the albino's shirt up and over his head before tightly holding his chin to bring him in for a hot kiss. He could feel Francis' lips on his abs while his fuzzy mind tried to battle with Antonio's mouth. IT was more like kissing back than battling but Gilbert would never admit that, ever.

His pale arms reached up to encircle Antonio's tanned neck to press in closer as he sloppily tongued him. IT was really wet and he arched into the hand palming his five meters through his black jeans. Soft moans were lost in his Spaniard friend's mouth. The German boy was passed off and was pulled into Francis' lap kissing him while Tony removed their shirts.

Hands where freely roaming over every inch of exposed skin as they rotated kisses and even three-way tongued. About the time Gilbert's pants were unzipped, a small uncomfortable cough came from the door. Red, green, and blue equally lusty eyes connected with a young German standing wide eyed in the doorway. Ludwig dropped his binder in shock and disgust.

"Gott verdammt, Bruder! Shut the door!" the kid's brother shouted in a hoarse, husky voice as he stumbled off the couch to pull the 8th grader in and shut the door.

"what ze Fürer vere you doing?" the little blonde freaked out looking from his brother whos pants were sagging off his thin hips to his two disheveled friends glaring daggers from the couch.

Obviously expecting something different of an answer, Ludwig was surprised when his brother fisted his gelled back hair and pulled him up to ravage his mouth. The forgotten two on the couch let loose a serious of hoots and cat calls before bursting into laughter at his bright red flushed face. "That." Gilbert finally said as he pulled away to let his little brother breathe. "Oh, you look like you liked the awesome me kissing you, Bruder~ guys! think he wants to join us!" he laughed at Ludwig's inflamed cheeks as he threw him towards the couch.

Francis caught him first and held the flailing middle schooler tightly as he nibbled his ear.

"Whoa! You know what this awesome party of mine needs?" Gilbert cried out suddenly, swaying from the knock to his balance his huge drunken gestures caused.

"MISFITS!" the Europeans yelled together with another bout of hoots and hollers.

The German quickly fumbled around with the stereo until it was blasting obnoxiously loud before tripping back onto the couch, effectively pinning his little brother between Francis and him.

She works at the devil's whorehouse she loves carnality in her human pit of love entrance to heresy, well when i sin, i sin real good when i sin, i sin for sure come on up to the devil's whorehouse intimate hell of a demon slut

Ludwig was quite vocal in his protests stuck between the three intoxicated horny teens. His brother was even palming him while they made out in a tangled mess. The room was hot and insufferably stuffy with the smell of sweat and alcohol choking what few breaths they were allowed. The young blonde wasn't sure he could stay in check for much longer but damn, he knew it felt great. Like a saving beacon the moment his belt was touched, the song switched.

I wanna look good everywhere that I go

I wanna be the lead part in the chipK freakshow

I gotta have the best stuff just like everybody else

I don't wanna be another clone stacked up on the shelf 'Cos that sucks.

Suddenly the boys jumped up to flail drunkenly to the music as if possessed by the melody. Ludwig took his chance to abscond unnoticed to his soon to be barricaded room. Gilbert propped one foot up on the couch in lead with the others who were falling out of their clothes themselves and began to sing along. If singing along was drunken slurring of the lyrics, that is.

"Get out ya box take off ya socks let me hear ya say!

Don't keep puttin' us down! No messin' around! We're standin' our ground! We'll keep on makin' this noise! The girls and the boys, we're changin' this town!" they hollered louder and more stupidly into it than any holy roller ever could.

Going back to their task they finished off the rest of their clothes and proceeded to grind each other on the couch. The German let out a particularly loud moan when he was bitten harshly on the bride of the neck and shoulder that caused the other two to hurry up. Francis lounged back lengthwise and pulled up the albino to ride him backwards while he sucked off the tan man. Sloppy, loud, and wet as it was it worked. They came quickly before moving on to get more hidden booze and return to the living room. They danced naked longer before passing out on the floor, oblivious to the next room over.

-This is a line; his name is bob dul-

Ludwig locked his door. Locked it and shoved his desk in front of it. Well, locked it, barred it with his desk, and cleaned it compulsively. He did NOT want to think about the problem in his pants. No way. What problem? He sat down on his bed and bit his lip as his pants tightened against his erection. Ok, there was a problem.

Slowly he undid his belt and set it carefully aside. Then unzipped his pants to discard them as well. His boxers... As his demanding length sprung up in its full flushed glory, he had second thoughts. But the sound of the stereo-and his brother's activities- was leaking in through the walls.

She smells sweet, of pure seduction, Makes me wanna Cause destruction. Gothica Lolita girl, horrifically Invade my world. Give me pain, Scream my name. Strap me down, Tie me up! Make me wanna fuck you up! Roll around to the ground... Horrifically Delicious!

Thoughts of his Bruder forcefully kissing him filled his mind as he grasped his member. How his tongue invaded every bit of his mouth. The restraining arms of the French guy holding him tight and biting him. Then the intense heat when he was sandwiched.

Ludwig proceeded to stroke himself to these thoughts and more fantasies. The French one would hold him tight while the Spaniard cuffed him to the leg of the couch so they could turn him on his stomach and hold down his legs. He would turn his head to see Bruder Gilbie snapping a whip, maliciously grinning down on him. That perfect pale body he wanted to model himself after in shirtless disarray. The man's bony hips revealed in the unbuttoned low slung black jeans. 'You've been naughty, Lud. I need to punish you.' his Bruder whispered.

Then he was whipped ten times before a thick boot was pressed into his back between his shoulder blades. He had to struggle to breathe; his wounds ached and screamed from the hard rubber torturing them. Red eyes glowed brightly. Now they were pulling him up on his knees. They were so close! Hot breath ran all down his back and neck as he began to sweat. Gott, they were-

His thoughts were interrupted as he came all over his hand and shirt. A lusty moan escaped his lips as white temporarily blurred his vision in mind blowing pleasure. Ludwig collapsed against his bed Exhausted and confused. What had he really just done? And thinking about his Bruder and such horrid violent things... How did he get so... Over that?

A though dawned on him as he blankly stared at his hand. His cleaning supplies were in the kitchen. SheiBe! Tissues would have to do for the moment, he thought looking around the room. But, against his nature, he fell asleep after thinking this.

Besides, he would need the sleep tomorrow to deal with three hangovers, an angry high school principle calling, and heavy denial for the 'Morning After'.

MADAM: A LITTLE GAKUEN SETTING WITH THE .BAD TOUCH TRIO, INSPIRED BY THEIR MISFIT SONG ON YOUTUBE (THE ONE THEY SING IN THIS). THERES DEVIL'S WHORE HOUSE BY THE MISFITS, MISFIT BY THEBANDWITHNONAME, HORRIFICALLY DELICIOUS BY BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR


	2. Last Night

Btt

Riiiiiiiiing!

The albino sprawled out over the blonde Frenchman groaned loudly at the painfully shrill noise that woke him. Antonio followed suit in verbal protest against it and attempted to bury his face deeper in Francis' hip, throwing his arm across his hips, effectively stirring him from his sleep from the friction the cuddling caused.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing!

Francis wiggled his waist down against the tan arm embracing him and was promptly slapped groggily by Gilbert who was pissed about the movement. "Stop..." he breathed heavily onto the Blonde's slender neck.

Riiiiiiiiiing!

"Shut it up..." Gilbert groaned, clenching his knees around Francis' waist. By this time he was hard against Antonio's arm and rubbing it against him unconsciously.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"FUCKİNG TURN İT OFF!" Gilbert yelled causing both the other men to bolt fully awake.

Antonio's eyes widened. "Adios mios! Francis, you have a problem!" the Spaniard exclaimed rolling away from the erection in his face. The Albino jumped away at the Sudden realization of where he was- and Francis' hard on.

"Mm... Dont pretend you dont get morning wood when someone is stroking you, Mon ami." Francis groaned out softly, his head pounding from the shouting and ringing during his hangover. Evidently, the other two clenching their teeth felt it too.

Riiiiiiing!

"LUDİ, ANSER THE GOTT VERDAMMT PHONE!" the German called out before wincing. He really shouldn't be so loud when he was hung over...

As the Frenchman sat up to smile at Antonio rolling his brown eyes, the sound of large scraping objects came from Ludwig's room before a well groomed Blonde emerged to snatch up the phone.

Gilbert sat up on his haunches to amble over to the kitchen, stark naked, to get some aspirin as he listened in on his bruder's side of the conversation. His ass hurt almost as much as his head did.

"Guten morgan, Herr Romulus... You vant mein Bruder?... İ apologize for him, Principle... Have I seen him..?" Gilbert shook his head slightly enough not to send him swimming when the middle schooler looked up to him. Ludwig sighed. "Nein, sir, they never returned here last night... Ja, I vill tell him vat you said. Gut bye, sir." he fare welled before hanging up the phone to glare at his elder brother who was taking a few too many pills. He grabbed the bottle and kept his face stone cold as Gilbert tried to snatch it back. "Nein! Vat is vrong vith you? You already might get the cops called on you for vat you did as vell as overdose because you have a hangover!" Ludwig chastised.

One hand lazily wound around the young German's waist as another reached out to take the open aspirin bottle and disappear into Francis' mouth. "hon hon hon, there is never too much~" he laughed nasally.

Gilbert snorted softly in agreement, his eyes rimmed in red. "And im too awesome to be arrested! You already lied to him for me, just stay quiet." he reasoned badly.

Antonio took part in the sharing of the magic pills. "Do not be so mean to your brother, amigo, he already helped." the emerald eyed Spaniard defended gently. "And FrancyPants, you better not do what I think you're thinking about. He's probably a virgin." Toni added when he saw Francis pulling the boy closer by his arm coiled around his torso, ready to hump him.

The blonde pouted at his cock block friend and released the furiously blushing German kid. "I could fix that for him~" Francis offered teasingly.

Gilbert grimaced distastefully. "Mein gott, guys, stop talking about mein kleinen bruder like that! And-" suddenly the Albino went silent. His eyes were fixed on a dried white substance on Francis' newly exposed chest. "Francis... What is that...?"

All three of them were now staring at it while Ludwig fidgeted, uncomfortable surrounded by them. "It's cum, of course!" Francis exclaimed before his face changed and he really looked at Gilbert. "Gil... Your neck..."

The German teen reached up to touch the love bites on his neck and flinched when they stung. They were all over him like blood on snow. Slowly Antonio simply looked down and said the simplest observation possible. "We're not wearing clothes..."

Flashes of coming home and getting wasted flashed through the two darker skinned men's minds. Gilbert on the other hand could recall nothing of the situation at all. He scrunched up his face as Francis leaned down to Ludwig's level to see eye to eye. "Ludwig, what did you see last night?" he asked calmly.

The boy bristled. "nothing." he replied brusquely.

The Frenchman's eyes widened marginally. "Socre bleu..." he breathed incredulously.

"What?" Gilbert snapped, concerned with the route this seemed to be taking. He did not want to believe what he thought was going on was really what happened.

Francis kept his steady gaze on the masked German kid. "How much happened with you?" he asked.

"Nothing happened. You guys came home wasted." Ludwig stated adamantly.

The Frenchman smirked as he caught the trip up. "You weren't home when we got there, you were in school." he exposed. Gilbert's jaw dropped open at the implements of the conversation as the Blonde plowed on. "So... Tell me how much we did to you..."

The young German reached up to touch his tender lips and glanced guiltily at his brother. This turned the Albino a bright red in the face. Ludwig then let his hand trail down to his neck to pull away his collar and finger the bite marks that matched his brothers. When he stopped, Francis prodded him with the wave of a hand by flicking his wrist sharply. Slowly he held up his palm and looked down in embarrassment.

Everyone was silent for a moment before. "Did you come..?" asked Francis suddenly in a bit of perverted glee.

The three others looked at him sharply, the two German brothers blushing like mad. "Francis!" Antonio scolded. "This is serious!"

"Ja! Why the hell are you asking that? İ dont want to know!" Gilbert added in protest to the questioning. He looked about ready to blow up just standing there.

Francis held up his hands in defense as if feigning innocence. "Dont worry, his right hand isn't clean~ we didn't finish him!" he laughed obnoxiously when Ludwig proved him right by becoming flustered and losing his cool. "Who did you jack off to? Come on, you can tell me!"

Ludwig blushed even deeper red and looked away, trying not to look at any of them. İt was hard to not scream at them to stop reminding him of his fantasy last night. Francis sighed and shook his head with an amused smile plastered on his hairy face. "Gilbert, your brother is gay for you!"

A white fist slammed him in the side of Francis' head, knocking him onto Antonio. Both of Gilbert's friends watched as he trembled slightly. His eyes were brighter than their usual red. "Get out. Dont be putting obscene things into mein kleinen bruder's head. Antonio, take him back to your house. Now." Gilbert hissed through his teeth.

Ludwig was scared as the older graduates were. He had never seen his brother so serious and it was very frightening. Francis and Antonio respectfully pulled on their pants from the living room without saying a word and got out. İt was day already and quite bright outside. Bright enough to seem to cast a shadow when the door was shut.

Throughout the two's exit, Gilbert stayed rooted to the spot he had been in. Just staring listlessly at the wall in anger. Ludwig was afraid to say anything. What could he say? He didn't know if Gilbert was mad or not. Or who he was mad at.

After ten long minutes the silence was broken with a deep inhalation from the Albino. "Tell me the truth... Did I..?" he started before trailing off. Ludwig hesitantly nodded his head. "But not all the way?" again Ludwig shook his head in confirmation. His cheeks were burning with anticipation and a little inner shame. How could he? Gilbert must hate him for not being mad about it...

Suddenly Gilbert was pressing him up against the counter, arms wound tightly around him in a bone crushing embrace. "Gott, im so glad I didn't waste your first like that!" Gilbert exclaimed with a thick voice. "I could never forgive myself if I raped you..." he continued.

Ludwig was shocked. His brother sounded so guilty, like he was about to cry about the prospect of taking him while he was drunk. You shouldn't be so sad, he thought. "I vouldnt have minded, if you had..." Gilbert looked up at him in confusion and Ludwig panicked, realizing he had spoken aloud. "I mean, it's not like a vould think about that... Or... Verdammt! İm sorry, bruder!" he rushed out saying the wrong things and just ended up begging forgiveness for thinking that way. Ludwig cast his teary gaze to the floor.

"You... Want it rough from me?" came the smirking response to his confession. His blue eyes latched onto the red ones in disbelief. Gilbert had a haughty smirk. "I was saying I wanted to take you nicely... İ didn't think you would want me to rape you." he smirked.

Ludwig blushed as Gilbert leaned down to bite his ear and cause him to gasp loudly. He was being pressed painfully hard into the counter by the taller and he couldn't help but arch up into Gilbert's body with each descending nibble. The blue eyed boy moaned loudly as his neck was violently attacked. Bites turned to nibbles up his jaw and over to his lips where a deep kiss was planted, forcing the younger's willing mouth to let him in.

As the Albino dominated the invasive kiss he began stripping his brother from the waist down. With the removed belt he took the smaller hands and bound them impatiently behind Ludwig's back. He tugged gently to let Ludwig know just how secure it was, though he doubted he would want to get out.

Now his hands were free to pull the Aryan's legs up around his waist and hold him close. Both of them moaned when their members rubbed against the other in delicious friction. Gilbert laid the younger's torso out on the countertop to have his hands to prepare him. Ludwig moaned wantonly in a mix of pain and pleasure when two fingers were shoved in dry. He only did a little bit of wiggling around inside until he found the prostate. Ludwig was biting his lip in a desperate attempt not to scream as a barrage of mind numbing pleasure threatened to tear him apart. The fingers were going crazy hard on that spot inside him. İt was overwhelming... Until the fingers pulled out.

Ludwig barely had time to whine at the loss when he cried out. Gilbert had swiftly buried himself balls deep inside him and the younger couldn't begin to describe the wonderful pain he was feeling. İt was sharp and searing around the full sized length that filled him up deliciously.

His brother began swallowing the mixed moans as he started thrusting in and out, angling himself to find the prostate again. When he finally found it again Ludwig was lost. He was thrusting back as best as he could with his binding. All he could see through the haze was his bruder, glistening with sweat and scarlet eyes shut, lost in the tight hot pleasure that was Ludwig's cavern.

A hand found the Blonde's erection to pump it when they were both nearing completion. Seed shot onto Ludwig's chest and, a moment later, up his ass. After a few moments of catching his breath Gilbert pulled out with a final kiss. He was at first concerned that there was no response but smiled softly when he saw Ludwig had fallen asleep.

"Too young to go two rounds, Ja, bruder?" the silverette chuckled to himself.

Carefully releasing his arms, he picked the boy up and made his way to his room to curl up in his bed around Ludwig. He fell asleep listening to the steady unconscious breathing of HİS little brother.

_**DMITRI: **_

_**YES, I COMPLETED THIS ON A WHIM IN ONE NIGHT FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN THE FACT I WAS ASKED TO IN Da BY QUITE A FEW READERS. WHY HAS NO ONE SEEN IT ON HERE? I DON'T KNOW. JUST LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHY PRUSSIA IS ACTING LIKE A WEIRD HIPSTER SEIMEI (LOVELESS) OR HOW FUNNY GERMANY WOULD LOOK AS RITSUKA ON THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT. WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND YOU WILL REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET VODKA AND A HAPPY DMITRI, AND A HAPPY DIMA GIVES YOU MORE SMUT. SO REVIEW!**_


End file.
